


Lucky charm

by LunaHare



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Horoscopes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaHare/pseuds/LunaHare
Summary: Tendou with daily horoscope stuff.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Tendou Satori
Kudos: 20





	Lucky charm

Today is an odd day. Not only Tendo is reading a brightly colored magazine, he’s also wearing a black wristband; normally he doesn’t even wear proper volleyball gears. This makes his teammates curious.

“Hey, what are you reading?”

“Oh, this? It’s a fortune telling magazine! It’s super accurate, SemiSemi!”

He continues to read it cheerfully.

“How is it accurate?” Semi sits down next to Tendo on the floor.

“Well, they said that on Monday, anyone who is a taurus will have good luck if they carry a green pencil around!”

“Please tell me you already have a green pencil and didn’t have to run to the store to buy one.” Semi is a bit worried that if his friend becomes invested in this magazine and it tells him to buy expensive things he will blindly follow.

“Uh, Semi, we’re high schoolers, I’m not that easily fooled. I already had a green coloring pencil- wait, where were we? Oh, yeah! I really was lucky that day, because you read Shonen Jump with me!” Tendo smiles brightly.

“That’s it? What about Tuesday?” 

“You want me to tell you about the whole week!?”

“You think I’m going to believe stuff like this just because you were lucky for one day? Just tell me a few days more.” 

Though it doesn’t seem so, Semi is actually kind of glad that he was the cause of Tendo’s happiness, and he hopes that he was the cause of it for the other days during the past week, too.

“Hey, SemiSemi, you alright?” Tendo waves his hand in front of his friend.

“I’m doing fine, why do you ask?”

“Well, you suddenly grin at yourself! Does that sound like you’re doing fine? Haha!”

“Don’t mind me, just go on with your story.”

“Okay, okay! This past Wednesday, I got some money!”

“From who!?” Semi grabs Tendo’s shoulders and shakes him like a ragdoll, “it wasn’t from a stranger, was it!?”

“Noooo, it was actually from you!”

“Huh?”

“You gave me back the money you owed me!”

“Does that even count? ‘Getting some money’ usually means, like, winning a lottery.”

Gosh, that magazine really is nothing but junk. The ‘lucky things’ they said would happen are only normal things that occur in one’s everyday life, Semi thinks to himself. He snaps out of it when he hears Tendo giggles.

“Do they also have funny stick figure cartoons or what?” He asks.

“What? No!”

“What are you laughing at, then?”

“Look at this page, it says that anyone who is a taurus will get taken on a date today if they wear a black wristband!”

“Well, has anyone asked you on a date yet?” Semi glares at his friend.

“Not yet. You interested?”

“Yeah, let’s go on a date and get ice cream.” 

“Yes! You always know what I want, you always do!” Tendo pulls his ‘friend’ in for a hug. Semi sighs.

“Why, don’t you like it, SemiSemi?”

“I do.”

Even though he intended to make his friend blush, Tendo is actually the one blushing now. Who would’ve thought he would say that with a straight face?

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction inspired by me liking to read a lot of horoscope stuff, so I just want to write something about it LOL.


End file.
